A lonely abuse
by macaview
Summary: After 22-year-old Percy is forced to move out of the nest, he ends up staying with everyone's favorite son of Hades. But something is amiss, there are strange sounds and strange occurrences throughout the whole house. Can Percy solve the mystery of his cousin's misery, while having a good time while doing it? ((Not super AU.))


**Excuse the horrible quality of this story, it took me forever to write.**

Chapter 1

As I slammed the taxi door, for the first time it dawns on me just how much trouble I was in. I looked up the long driveway shaded by dead oaks to see one of the most haunted looking residences in which anyone ever resided, like some sort of start to a horror movie. Except, I wasn't some orphaned child, going to go live with some creepy uncle or mysterious relative. I was, and still am, Percy Jackson, savior of earth, prince of the seas, loving boyfriend to Annabeth Chase. Yet I found myself moving in with Nico di Angelo, king of ghosts.

I started up the hill, lamenting the fact that just a week ago my beautiful mother was fixing me breakfast at this time. And then she mentioned it. Casually, as if it was just a conversational topic. _'Paul and I are moving to Florida'_ I remember spitting cereal all over the kitchen table and screaming what at top of my lungs. She casually cleaned up the mess, explaining it to me this way:_ "You're a big boy, Percy, you can stand your own. Why don't you move out and get a life?"_ Well, not quite that bluntly, but you get the point.

I lugged my heavy luggage over a lump in the driveway, growling slightly. Why, oh why, did I ever think moving in with an antisocial son of Hades who lived in a mini-castle in the deserted depths of the Georgia backwoods was a good idea? I have no idea, it was a spur of the moment act I did just to prove to my mum I was better than that. But then, as I glanced upon the gigantic dark mansion in front of me, I realized it was not yet too late.

I could still go back to mommy, she would not be impressed, but she wouldn't be Nico. I ended up talking myself out of the idea; I was 18 and could stand my own against one of the creepiest freaks on earth, right? Besides, he was harmless, right? I swallowed hard as I lugged the miscellaneous crap I had packed up the warped front porch stairs. Gods darn, what did I pack, rocks? I sure do not think so. But then again, the same woman who packed it, gave birth to me, and basically reminded me to eat every day. Therefore, I really did not know what was in there.

My hand wavered inches away from the door, and I flinched. Did I really want to do this? Yes, I told myself. Yes I want to show I am ready for the world and to go it on my own. Yes, I, Percy Jackson was ready. On the other hand, was I? I paced uneasily and finally rang the doorbell. It was the loud, hard to turn old kind. It made a loud buzz, and I winced. Nico did not come to the door, so I rang again. After a while, I concluded that Nico wasn't going to respond.

I tried the door. It was not locked, thank gods. Therefore, I found myself pushing the dark mahogany door open and stepping into the dim chamber of a huge house. I looked about; the house was furnished with taste. Large Victorian antique chairs set by the windows. A purple fainting couch set below a huge glass mirror on the far wall. A faint light blossomed from above me. I ascended the spiral staircase, towards the light, only to find a huge empty hallway with numerous doors on each wall. One of them was pushed open slightly, the rhythmic hum of old melancholy music filled the air.

I knocked lightly on the door, but I soon realized that Nico isn't coming to the door anytime soon, so I went ahead and stepped in. I found myself in a well-heated huge room with a large vaulted ceiling. He sat alone in a chair near the fireplace, facing away from the door. An empty Patron bottle dangled from his fingers. A thin sickly looking girl was curled up in a nearby Victorian canopy bed with dark purple sheets off to the side. Could it be? Could Nico di Angelo, loner for life, really have a girlfriend?

I gave her a good hard gape; she was asleep so she did not realize I was staring at her. She had long tangled ebony hair and skin so white it was almost transparent. I approached Nico sluggishly; finally, I realized he had passed out. I poked his shoulder and he jumped up from his comfortable spot, almost stepping strait into the roaring fireplace, but regained his dexterity at the last moment. He stumbled and finally sat down again, smoothing his dark hair out of his alabaster face, looking up at me with much confusion and slight embarrassment. I clear my throat.

"So, um. I called you last week, my mom kicked me out, so you said you'd let me crash with you for a while, is that still ok, dude?" I asked, my eyes shifting off to the girl again. She had stirred and awoken from her slumber, now sitting up, giving us a tired and unhappy look. The girl then crawled from the bed, her long purple night dress trailing after her as she strutted towards us. I flinched as she breezed past me, feeling the cold heartlessness of her soul, and then, only then did I realize she wasn't human.

"You did? Do I even have a phone? If I do, I am certain it has not been used in a long while! But ah well, I guess I can't just sent ya home, this is Cecilia, she is my…uh….acquaintance." The girl gave me a slightly agitated nod. However, I was too busy tracing the facial expressions of comfortableness. He wass quite confused and unhappy to see me. I truly didn't think the poor little thing even had the faintest idea that by grunting: "Uh huh" into the circa 1976 rotary phone he owned, I would assume he meant yes and actually show up at the poor child's secluded mansion.

"I guess I can show you the bedroom where you will be staying, if that is what you're waiting around for." He said, getting up and knocking over the Patron bottle which ,luckily, was empty. It landed on the floor with a little thud and he did not even glance at it. He made his way across the floor, me following with my heavy bags. We got in the hall and he went two doors down, opened the door and peaked in, then promptly shut it.

The next door he opened was apparently more suitable for my containment, thus he ushered me in. Like the rest of the house, the room was furnished will good taste. The walls were a cheery shade of green; a bed was covered loosely with a homemade quilt (it did not have sheets on it but luckily I had brought some). In the corner was a cute little couch. Huge windows covered one of the walls and on the other was a desk. Various still life paintings covered different portions of the walls. It was like something out of a movie.

"Ok, well enjoy your stay fish-face. I only have one rule about the house, however. I advise you don't leave your room after 11 o'clock at night till 4, ok?" I gave him a strange look. It was not like I was going to stumble around the grounds late at night, but it was bad that I couldn't leave my room. Seriously, I'm not four. I didn't have a bedtime. He left the room and I shrugged off the eerie feeling his little lesson gave me. I put sheets on my bed and put my stuff away.

By the time I finished, it was already 10:59. The next thing I know, I blacked out.

**So, you find this even slightly respectable, please review. LOL this is the first seriously good story I have ever attempted. So yeah, I hope you guys like it as much as me.**

**};) TAVROS FACE LIKE LOL **


End file.
